Mi dulce amo
by Lilliam
Summary: Por cosas del destino Lisanna termina siendo la sirvienta de Natsu Dragneel, Este al principio no la trata muy bien pero la cosa podria cambiar con el tiempo. NatsuxLisanna advertencia: fic de dominación


Era un dia bastante soleado, pero los dos ocupantes de la cama aún no se daban de cuenta de eso ya que se encontraban dormidos después de la noche de acción que habían tenido, las cortinas se hallaban cerradas ya que el chico detestaba que el sol le despertara. Pronto algunos rayos traviesos se filtaron por un espacio que no alcanzo a cubrir la cortina dandole directamente en la cara, se levanto molesto y observo el palido cuerpo que se encontraba a un lado suyo, no sabía exactamente como había pasado eso pero ahora se encontraba perdidamente enamorado de un amor que su padre nunca admitiria pero aún así sus sentimientos no se esfumarian.

Sacudio a la chica dulcemente para poder despertarla, pronto tendria que empezar sus labores y especialmente su desayuno ¿o almuerzo?, no sabía que hora era pero el hambre ya le desesperaba, la chica de cabellos blancos desperto perezosamente, su cuerpo aún le dolia un poco por las cosas que pasaron ayer en la noche. Se sento al ver como él la miraba con cara de desaprobación.

- lo siento Natsu-sama- se levanto a toda aprisa y recogio su ropa del suelo poniendosela con rapidez - ¿qué quiere de desayuno mi señor?- pregunto con una sonrisa al pelirosado y él se la devolvio.

- quiero unos waffles, huevos, tocino, bueno... haz lo que puedas tengo mucha hambre- ella asintió y pronto se dirigió hacia la puerta mientras Natsu la detenia tomandole la muñeca y arrastrandola hacia él, cuando la tuvo cerca se apodero de sus labios con un apasionante beso- oh claro... no se te olvide el delicioso sabor de tus labios Lisanna- la chica se sonrojo, Natsu podia ser cariñoso con ella de vez en cuando pero siempre lo era en momentos inesperados.

- si...- ella salió aún con sus mejillas ardiendole, cerro la puerta y suspiro.

¿cómo había llegado a este estado?, ni ella misma lo sabía, las cosas habían pasado de tal modo que ella jamas pudo controlarlo, ahora no era la dueña de su vida nisiquiera se pertenecia, camino lentamente por aquella lujosa mansión que le pertenecia al hombre de su vida recordando los detalles de como llego allí.

Vivia en una pequeña aldea en la frontera, era una aldea pequeña donde todo el mundo se conocia y la distancia entre casa y casa era enorme, Vivia con su hermana mayor Mirajane y su hermano Elfman, Lisanna era la más pequeña de la familia y por ende la más consentida; sus padres murieron por una epidemia hace pocos años, así que Mirajane y Elfman se encargaron de ella. Elfman se encargaba de sembrar y cosechar mientras Mirajane se encargaba de vender en el pueblo y cuando les iba bien los tres iban a la capital a vender sus productos.

- Mira-nee- llamo la pequeña a su hermana mayor para obtener su atención ya que se encontraba cocinando el desayuno para sus hermanos.

- ¿qué pasa Lisanna?- pregunto la albina mientras volteaba su cuerpo de medio lado.

- Elf-nii-chan no ah llegado aún ¿quieres que vaya a buscarlo?- pregunto con interés, Mirajane le sonrió.

- Claro, el desayuno estará pronto- la chica volvió a su labor.

Lisanna se levanto de la mesa y empezó a caminar hacia afuera, sintió el fresco aire matutino y lleno sus pulmones con ese delicioso olor, adoraba las mañanas, camino sobre el pasto que estaba brillante por el rocio y los suaves rayos del sol que lo iluminaban hermosamente. tarareando una canción se dirijio hacia la zona de cultivo, allí visualizo a su hermano quien estaba cargando una cesta en su espalda y recolectaba unas naranjas de un enorme árbol llenas de aquel fruto.

-Elf-ni-chan!- grito alegremente su nombre asustando al muchacho quien cayó al suelo al resbalarze con el humedo suelo regando así todas las naranjas que había recolectado.

- ¡Lisanna! te eh dicho que no me asustes así- la chica rio levemente mientras le ayudaba a recoger los frutos del suelo.

- Mira-nee ya hizo el desayuno, así que apurate y vamos a comer- poniendo la ultima naranja en el cesto ambos caminaron hacia su pequeña casa.

Ambos caminaron pacificamente mientras Lisanna le ayudaba a su hermano con otra canasta que ya había recolectado, todo iba de maravilla a este paso tendrian dinero suficiente para comprar más animales y expandir su hogar.

- ya llegaron chicos- sonrió la mayor mientras terminaba de servir el desayuno de los tres integrantes.

- nee-san, esto se ve delicioso- decia el chico quien saboreaba los huevos fritos de su hermana, con algo de pan en la mano ya que no sabia que cosa era más rica para degustar.

- gracias- sonrió la hermana mientras los tres terminaba su delicioso desayuno con paz y tranquilidad.

- sabes Nee-san... creo que mañana podriamos ir a la ciudad a vender todo- comento Elfman mientras terminaba su vaso de jugo de naranja, Lisanna los miro curiosa no creia que sería tan pronto ya que aún faltaba muchas cosas por recoger.

- pero aún no haz terminado Elf-nii-chan- dijo Lisanna mientras se levantaba de la silla y recogia los platos.

- lo sé, pero si recogiera todo no lo podriamos llevar, es demaciado- dijo suspirando Mirajane rio levemente ante esto.

- supongo que no podemos hacer nada será mejor empacar las maletas- sonrióla albina menor mientras terminaba de lavar los platos del desayuno.

- pero... van a venir a recaudar los impuestos en tres dias- comento Mirajane al recordar eso, no podian dejar la casa sóla en esa época ya que podrian destruirla o quitarsela.

- le diremos a Levy que los pague por nosotros- dijo Elfman mientras miraba atentamente a su hermana.

- Esa puede ser una posibilidad pero no me gustaria dejar sóla la casa, mejor esperemos- comento Mirajane sería.

- Pero Mira-nee si se van ahora podran llegar a tiempo para las preparaciones del festival de la cosecha y podremos vender todo, si llegas después seguramente no hagas tan buen negocio- comento Lisanna mientras tomaba asiento al lado de sus hermanos.

- Nee-san es una gran oportunidad- susurro Elfman pero aún así sus hermanas pudieron escucharlos.

- lo sé pero aún así no creo que sea prudente- Mirajane miro a su alrededor ¿y si se aprovechaban que no estaban para robar algo?.

- tengo una idea Mira-nee- sonrió Lisanna- ustedes dos vayan y vendan las cosas y yo me quedo aqui, le pedire a Gajeel y a Levi que me acompañen el dia que vengan y asunto arreglado- la Albina sonrió mientras sus dos hermanos fruncian el seño por la idea absurda.

- no te dejaremos aqui sóla- dijeron los dos al unisono mientras ella se asustaba por su buena cordinación.

-¿porqué?-pregunto ella con nerviosismo.

-eres muy joven para quedarte sóla Lisanna- respondio Elfman mientras ella hacia un puchero.

- oh vamos, ya tengo 15 y pronto 16, no pueden sacar esa excusa- dijo ella mientras resoplaba.

- aún eres muy pequeña para quedarte sóla por tanto tiempo- comento Mirajane mientras Elfman asentia.

- Pero Levy-chan ya está comprometida y todo, se casara pronto con Gajeel, ¿y yo no puedo quedarme sóla?- pregunto ironicamente la chica mientras se recargaba contra la mesa.

- no eres como Levy, no te compares- dijo Elfman mientras Mirajane asentia.

- oooooh vamos!, mientras ustedes están fuera yo puedo terminar de recoger las provisiones y luego las vendemos en el pueblo, no perdemos tiempo- sonrió Lisanna con su nueva estrategia de convencimiento pero al parecer sus hermanos no se la iban a creer.

- no- dijo Mirajane mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

- Elfman-nii-chan!, ¿cómo podre demostrarles que pueden confiar en mi?- Lisanna puso su cara de perrito rogando mientras entrelazaba sus manos en señal de estar rogando.

- pero-

- por favor!, prometo que me portaré bien y pueden pedirle a Levy-chan que me este vigilando- Elfman suspiro resignado, la verdad no queria perder esa gran oportunidad de hacer dinero ¿sería como siempre verdad?, ellos sólo tocarian a la puerta, ella les daria el dinero y se irian.

- supongo que podemos darte una oportunidad ¿qué podria salir mal?- Mirajane frunció el seño.

- ¿cómo puedes pensar en esa posibilidad?- comento enojada algo que pocas veces se veia.

- por favor Mira-nee, dame una oportunidad- Mirajane noto la mirada suplicante de su hermana.

- ah~, supongo que no desistiras ¿verdad?- la albina asintió para dar su respuesta afirmativa- ire a hablar con Levy- Lisanna celebro en silencio, por fin tendria algo de privacidad.

La tarde pasó rapidamente, Mirajane preparo su maleta rapidamente igual que Elfman, tomaron sus productos y lo pusieron en una gran carretilla que era impulsada por tres caballos de la granja, Lisanna ayudaba a cargar las cosas.

- deje el dinero escondido en el tarro de las galletas, hay suficiente comida, recuerda cerrar bien todo y no abrirle a extraños, no vayas a lugares malos, no dejes pasar a nadie a la casa a excepción de Levy y Gajeel...- Mirajane le daba una pauta de todas las cosas que no debia hacer a su hermana menor, ella asentia con una sonrisa incomoda, ella ya sabía todo eso y no pensaba desobedecer.

- tranquila Mira-nee, me portaré bien- sonrio calidamente mientras Mirajane le daba un gran abrazo.

- sé que lo haras bien- Elfman se unio al abrazo grupal mientras todos sonreian.

Y así ambos partieron dejando a su hermana menor a cargo de todo, Cosa que no tuvo problema ya que ella había estado toda su vida ayudandolos en todo, Levy la visitaba la mayoria del dia y Gajeel venia en las tardes por ella, Lisanna pudo lograr en tres dias muchas cosas que no había terminado sus hermanos, ya casi todo estaba listo para la llegada de los recaudadores reales que venian cada año por los impuestos; a ella le parecia injusto pero así funcionaban las cosas.

- ¿ no te aburres aqui sóla Lisanna?- pregunto la peliazul mientras ella la miraba un poco sorprendida.

- no mucho, eh tenido tanto tiempo libre que eh terminado los deberes y Mira-nee y Elf-nii-chan, además de concluir algunos mios, supongo que ahora podre descansar un poco- sonrió la chica mientras Levy la miraba conmovida.

- que linda familia tienes Lisanna- la albina asintió sonriendo, era verdad, no podia pedir nada más en la vida ya que Mirajane y Elfman la cuidaban.

- lo sé, pero pronto tú haras la tuya propia con Gajeel- el comentario de doble sentido hizo que la azulada escupiera el poco té que tenía en su boca.

- no menciones eso- menciono Levy avergonzada.

- oh vamos~ te vas a divertir mucho- Lisanna reia a carcajadas por las reacciones de su amiga.

- hablando de eso... ejem... ¿y tú cuando te piensas comprometer?- las carcajadas se apagaron y la atmósfera se torno tensa.

- si sigo así... seguro cuando tus hijos tengan 40- concluyó la albina mientras recostaba su mejilla en una mano.

- ¿eh?- pregunto la peliazul un poco confundida.

- lo que digo es que... nisiquiera Mirajane está comprometida y ella es la mayor, Elfman-nii-chan no se ah interesado por ninguna mujer así que veo dificil que yo me pueda casar antes que ellos dos ya que soy la menor- Levy la miro extrañada, al parecer Mirajane y Elfman quisieron suplantar demaciado sus roles de padres a tal punto que nisiquiera piensan en sus propias vidas.

- ya veo...- Levy suspiro mientras notaba como Lisanna se sentía un poco incomoda- ¿quieres casarte, verdad Li-chan?- pregunto Levi mientras Lisanna volvia a enfocar su mirada.

- Claro que si, digo... es el deseo de la mayoria de las mujeres, yo también quiero realizarlo- Lisanna se sonrojo un poco con esto, hasta ahora no había estado pensando en eso aunque en el fondo deseaba hacerlo.

- pero sabes... la mayoria de las parejas no se casan enamoradas y terminan sufriendo luego, eh oido que las hijas de los nobles quienes casan por por conveniencia, sus maridos terminan engañandolas y sólo las utilizan para tener hijos cada año- Levy contaba con tristeza la anecdota, el otro dia en el pueblo oyo el rumor de una mujer que se había suicidado por su situación.

- vaya que es triste eso- Lisanna se puso una mano en su pecho, eso le había sorprendido ya que siempre habia creido en los finales felices.

-si lo es, pero no te desanimes, cuando alguien pida tu mano estoy segura de que será un buen hombre del cual te enamoraras- Levy sonrió alegremente mientras pensaba en su historia con Gajeel, él habia llegado recientemente pero había ganado su corazón tan rapido que a ella no le importaba nada de su oscuro pasado.

La puerta sono algo violenta, las chicas se alarmaron por eso.

-ese debe ser Gajeel- comento Levy levantandose para abrir la puerta, Lisanna se levanto con ella y la siguió por detras mientras observaba como la chica abria la puerta.

- Gajeel ¿qué ocurre?- pregunto Levy al ver como su prometido estaba jadeando en la puerta.

- debe...mos irn...os- dijo jadeando por su falta de aire.

- ¿eh?- pregunto la peliazul mientras Gajeel le tomaba de la muñeca.

- ¡nos atacan mujer!, dense prisa y vamonos- Gajeel tomo a Lisanna del hombro y los tres salieron corriendo.

- ¿cómo que nos atacan?- pregunto la albina mientras Gajeel las montaba a ambas en una carroza con dos caballos.

- si, el ejercito del reino vecino al parecer ha declarado una guerra contra este reino- dijo Gajeel mientras tomaba asiento igual.

- eso es terrible- comento Levy mientras Lisanna intentaba mantener la calma.

- ¿estás seguro?- pregunto la albina mientras respiraba un poco mejor.

- si, yo los vi como empezaron a destruir el pueblo y mataban todo a su alrededor- comento Gajeel con repudio, ya que habia visto como mataban incluso a niños.

- ¿ a dónde iremos?- pregunto Levy mientras abrazaba a Lisanna.

- por ahora iremos con tus hermanos y nos pondremos al tanto de lo que pasa, si esto trasciende a guerra creo que tendremos que irnos del país- ambas chicas detestaban ese desenlance pero Gajeel tenía razón.

Pronto una flecha encendida cayó encima de la carreta al lado de Levy, todos se asustaron un poco y la carreta no tardo en envolverse en llamas, los tres saltaron precipitadamente, divisaron lo que los había emboscado, resultaba ser un grupo de soldados que se encontraban tirando flechas a los que intentaban escapar.

- ¡corran!- Gajeel grito eso mientras ambas chica empezaron a correr mientras el liberaba a los caballos, pronto se subió a uno y tomo a Levy subiendola salvajemente en el mismo caballo quedando ella atras de él.

Lisanna intento seguir al otro caballo pero no pudo y pronto fue alcanzada por varios soldados, Gajeel al ver esto sintió que lo mejor sería avanzar y con dolor en el alma dejo a la chica, si queria sobrevivir sería lo mejor.

- no espera ¿qué haces?, ¡hay que ayudar a Lisanna!- Levy le gritaba pero Gajeel no se detenia, cuando quieres proteger a lo que quieres tienes que sacrificar varias cosas.

Lisanna estaba asustada, esperaba lo peor en ese momento, no queria mirar para nada a la cara de sus apresores, sentía que podrian cortarle la cabeza en cualquier momento.

- Tsk... se nos escaparon- dijo uno mientras volteaba a ver a la chica.

- al menos atrapamos a una, pero nos van a regañar- comento el que tenía a la chica inmovilizada contra el suelo.

- supongo que tendremos que interrogarla para saber a donde se fueron- comento el chico que estaba vestido de una armadura roja.

Los soldados ataron a la chica de modo que no se pudiera mover fácilmente y la llevaron hacia la otra dirección, allí la reunieron con la gente que no mataron y tenian encadenados, Lisanna pudo apreciar como el pueblo en donde vivia quedo reducido a cenizas, una escena espantosa sin contar el número de cadaveres que había por el suelo, sintió ganas de vomitar pero la fuerza se le iba poco a poco, intentaba llorar pero nisiquiera las lagrimas salian, pronto la pusieron en una carro con varia gente que conocia, entre ellos iban Macao y su pequeño hijo, su madre no parecia estar por ningún lado, Juvia una de sus mejores amigas también se encontraban encadenada junto a ella.

- Lisanna- le llamo Juvia mientras ella la observaba perdida en su cabeza.

- dime- comento con tono melancolico mientras observaba como todos se encontraban llorando.

- ¿te han hecho algo malo?- pregunto Juvia mientras se acercaba más a la pobre chica.

- no... ¿y a ti?- pregunto mientras la chica lagrimeaba un poco.

- pues, además de golpearme nada más, pero no te confies- la peliazul lucia triste, Lisanna sabía que podria ser algo más pero quiso mejor guardar silencio, por ahora no importaba nada.

El dia fue espantoso, después de que los soldados lo destrozaron todo el comandate de esa tropa ordeno que debian volver a su reino natal, al parecer fue un plan de venganza porque la princesa de ese reino no acepto casarse con el principe del otro país, sólo por eso habían acabado con las vidas de mucha gente, por ese caprichoso principe, Lisanna suspiro, al menos aún seguía con vida y aún tenia esperanzas de que las vida le diera una oportunidad para escapar de aquel lugar, pero mientras más se aproximaban al reino vecino esa esperanza se desvanecia.

Ya habían pasado tres dias desde que eran esclavos, apenas y les daban agua y comida, los prisioneros no eran muchos, como 20 personas de eso había quedado en su pueblo, una masacre terrible, luego los hicieron caminar por tres dias para llegar al asqueroso reino vecino, desagrado sentia al oler su viento. No tardaron en llegar a una enorme prision, su estado allí no empeoro pero tampoco mejoro, pronto la gente empezó a enfermarse por estar encerrados.

Lisanna se encontraba junto a Juvia sentadas en el suelo, no podian hacer mucho, Juvia intentaba tomar algo de calor con los pocos rayos del sol que entraban en aquel frio lugar, algunos pasos se oyeron hasta que quedaron frente a las dos chicas, ambas miraron a la persona que las veia, una mujer alta y voluptuosa, el flequillo de su cabello verde cubria uno de sus ojos se vestia de manera indecente pero al observar a las dos chicas esta sonrió.

- Ella dos- las señalo mientras un hombre se acerco a ambas y las encadeno, luchar era inútil y ambas chicas lo sabían.

Fueron dirigidas hacia afuera, luego despojadas de sus ropas y las obligaron a bañarse, después de darle ropas "nueva", ya que estás sólo eran una bata blanca, ambas las subieron en una carreta con más personas, casi todos jovenes, Romeo iba también con ellas y al verlas se lanzo a los brazos de Juvia. Pudieron observar como llegaban a un lugar con bastantes personas, podria ser la plaza de algún pueblo o ciudad, no estaba segura. La mujer de cabello verde se les acerco.

-Bien, hoy estaran expuestos a mucha gente, intenten portarse bien y podran obtener una mejor vida, pero si intentan escapar podrian perder su vida- La mujer tenía un látigo en la mano, todo el mundo no entendia bien lo que iba a pasar pero asintieron.

arrastrando sus cadenas fueron a parar a una esquina mientras la mujer que los tenía prisioneros sonreia.

- Pero si es Karen Lilica- la de verde puso una cara de desagrado al notar quien era- ya veo que llegaste de nuevo con tu cargamento- Lisanna observo a la chica que le hablaba a Karen, lo primero que noto fue su gran cantidad de pechos y su pelo rubio.

- Lucy Heartfilia ... ¿vas a venir a molestarme de nuevo?- comento Karen mientras la miraba con desprecio.

- sabes que no estoy de acuerdo que comercies con la gente así - dijo la rubia mirando a todas las victimas que proximamente Karen venderia.

- oh vamos, su vida es menos miserable que en prisión- comento Karen mientras la Rubia fruncia el seño.

- pero otros van a vida incluso peores, no me hagas recordar lo que le hiciste a Aries- La Rubia estaba molesta recordando lo que había pasado.

- lo sé, lo sé... tal vez me excedi un poco pero igual tú terminaste robandome a Leo- Karen también estaba molesta.

- No iba a dejar que le hicieras lo mismo- Lucy seguia mirando a las personas y vio al pequeño- ¿vas a vender a un niño como prisionero?- pregunto indignada mientras Karen reia.

- Mientras más pequeños los eduquen mejor se portaran- la sonrisa de Karen hacia que Lucy entrará más en colera.

- Esto es bajo Karen, ¡pero algún dia recibiras tu merecido!- Lucy temblaba de rabia y pensar que tal criatura sería convertida en un esclavo y siendo látigueado por sus amos.

- entonces compramelo Heartfilia- Karen estaba siendo astuta, el buen corazón de Lucy no iba a permitir que el niñó se fuera con un desconocido, y pensar que la primera venta sería tan temprano.

- esto es bajo!... - Lucy se resigno y termino entregandole el dinero a Karen.

-sabía que lo harias- Karen mando a desencadenar a Romeo mientras este no queria separarse de Juvia.

- tienes que ir Romeo, esa chica no se ve mala persona- comento Juvia mientras el chico se resisitia.

- Juvia-nee tengo miedo- el chico intentaba no llorar pero todo lo que había pasado lo había traumatizado.

- no te preocupes yo cuidare bien de ti- La rubia se acerco al chico pero este se escondio más en Juvia.

- vamos Romeo, tienes que ser fuerte además está señorita te va a cuidar bien ¿no es cierto señorita?- Lisanna le sonrió a Romeo para que tuviera más confianza, él se seco las lagrimas y asintió, luego se fue con una de las chicas que seguian a la rubia.

- Vaya Heartfilia, ¿no detestabas comprar esclavos?- esa voz hizo que Lucy se enojara más.

- Haré una excepción por está vez Gray- la rubia se levanto y miro al pelinegro a los ojos.

- y eso que siempre te quejabas- El chico observo a las personas que estaban a su alrededor, atados con tunicas blancas, sus caras eran tristes esperando lo peor. Noto la mirada de cierta peliazul, puso su mirada atenta a ella, ella al notar como la miraba subio su mirada hasta encontrarse con sus ojos y se enrojecio hasta más no poder, la imágen de aquel chico la había cautivado pero él no parecia sentir lo mismo que ella, sin embargo se percato de su sonrojo y sonrió maliciosamente- Karen...- llamo a la peliverde que hablaba con uno de sus clientes.

- ¿si Gray-sama?- pregunto mientras sonreia.

- dame a la chica de cabello azul- Juvia se enrojecio más, Lisanna noto esto y la miro con duda.

- Claro Gray-sama~, te la dejaré a un buen precio si te llevas a las dos chicas- dijo sonriente mientras apuntaba a Lisanna también.

- uhm... suena bien pero está vez sólo me llevare a la que te pedi- el pelinegro observo a la Albina y está se puso nerviosa, no queria ser vendida como exclava.

- ¿acaso ya no te queda dinero?- pregunto Lucy aún molesta.

- claro que no es eso, es sólo que me voy de viaje y lo mejor será no llevar muchas cosas- Lucy se enojo por el termino "cosas" que había empleado el chico.

- ¡ellos no son cosas!- la chica alzo su voz mientras él sólo sonreia.

- no empezemos con está discusión de nuevo- comento Gray, ya habían desencadenado a Juvia y ella se habia ido a su lado.

- Lisanna... cuidate- susurro Juvia, Lisanna se entristecio ya que ahora se habia quedado sóla.

- dime... ¿cómo te llamas?- pregunto Gray a Juvia.

- Soy Juvia Loxar señor...- comento la chica en voz baja, este sonrió, una hermosa chica para servirle no era mala idea.

- dime Juvia ¿de dónde vienen ustedes?- pregunto Lucy al escuchar su apellido ya que normalmente la gente que Karen vendia no tenian apellido y hay veces ni nombre.

- Venimos del pais vecino, fuimos... capturados después de que atacaran nuestra aldea- Lucy abrio los ojos a más no poder, ella no estaba enterada de eso.

- ¿qué?.. eso no puede ser posible- dijo la rubia mientras Gray se mantenia calmado.

- ¿Acaso no lo sabías?- pregunto mientras la rubia se enfurecia más.

- ¿tú si?- pregunto con rabia mientras miraba a la pobre gente ser vendida.

- claro que si, lo que no sé es el motivo por eso voy a viajar a preguntarle al principe, podriamos empezar una estupida guerra por culpa de él- Gray fastidiado por lo que había hecho él loco de su principe.

- Yo no lo puedo creer- comento ella mientras ponia su mano en el pecho, ¿de verdad el principe que tanto admiraba habia hecho eso? .

-Bueno Juvia... tenemos que irnos- comento el chico pelinegro mientras ella asentía en silencio.

- ¿estás seguro Gray?, tendre que llevarmela al prostibulo si no la vendo pronto- comento la peli verde mientras se acercaba a la albina- más te vale que empiezes a comportarte un poco mejor con los clientes- Lisanna palideció a lo que dijo Karen, miro suplicante a Lucy y ella miró a Gray.

- no puedo llevarmela Lucy- dijo el pelinegro mientras Juvia se horrorizo y empezó a sollozar.

- supongo que tendre que ...- Lucy fue interrumpida por una voz que la hacia estremecer cada vez que la escuchaba.

- Yo me la llevaré- todos voltearon a ver quien había dicho eso incluso la albina.

- ah... ¿Natsu?- pregunto sorprendida la chica mientras este sólo se acercaba.

- Crei que... -iba a comentar algo Gray pero fue interrumpido.

- la sirvienta que trabaja para mi familia ah enfermado gravemente por lo que mi Padre decidió que lo mejor sería dejarla que fuera con su familia, así que eh venido a buscar un reemplazo- comento el pelirosada mientras veia a la albina, ella sintió un hormigueo por su espina dorsal, no le gusto para nada como la miró.

- Pero crei que no te gustaba tener esclavos- comento el pelinegro al fin.

- no me gusta pero si es para fastidiar a Lucy entonces los tendre- comento el pelirosado sonriendo de lado, Lucy sólo arrugo su frente mostrando molestia.

- ¡no voy a dejar que compres a la pobre chica!, contigo estaría peor que en un burdel- Lisanna sólo miró con horror al chico, este sereno su mirada y le sonrió.

- tal vez tengas razón... pero... si tu ofreces algo yo lo triplicaré- al comentar eso Karen se intereso más.

- oh vamos Lucy-sama ¿va a dejar que Natsu compre a esta pobre y virginal chica para que haga lo que deseé con ella?- Karen tomo del cabello a Lisanna y está solo se quejo bajo.

- pero...- Lucy pensaba por un momento, si aceptaba iba a seguirle el juego a Natsu y a Karen ella sólo suspiro- lo siento- comento mientras cerraba los ojos

- Tsk...- solto Karen mientras desencadenada a Lisanna y Natsu le pago, ella sólo se paro y miro con algo de enojo a su "amo", Natsu se acerco de ella y la tomo de la barbilla.

-no me gusta esa mirada tuya- le susurro mientras ella lo miraba peor- pero sólo por está vez te perdonaré- tomo de la muñeca a la chica y la arrastro hasta un carruaje donde lo esperaba una chica de cabello rosado.

- Natsu-sama veo que ah hecho su elección rapido- la chica con traje de sirviente hizo una leve reverencia mientras este sólo suspiro y le entrego a la chica de cabello blanco a su sirvienta.

- Virgo, te encargaras de explicarle todo- comento mientras aún veia con fastidio a su reciente compra.

- si Natsu-sama- Virgo tomo delicadamente a la chica- por favor sube- comento mientras ella le hacia caso y subió con pesadez, su dueño hizo lo mismo y ordeno a otro de sus sirvientes quien conducia el carruaje a que avanzara.

- primero que nada ¿cómo te llamas niña?- pregunto su amo a la chica mientras está levanto su mirada.

- Lisanna Strauss- susurro mientras el no mostraba emoción alguna en su cara.

- es un lindo nombre- comento Virgo mientras empezaba a revisarle el cabello.

- ¿qué haces?- pregunto mientras la pelirosada terminaba de observarle.

- estaba buscando que no tuvieras piojos o algo que pudieras contagiarle al señor- comento mientras volvia a sentarse a mirar a su amo.

- yo no tengo nada- comento ella mientras volvia a mirar a su amo.

- Bien... ahora antes de que lleguemos te voy a decir las reglas de la familia Dragneel- Lisanna asintió, aunque observaba la mejor manera para escapar pero al parecer no habia alguna en la que no terminara muerta al estar en un pais que no era el suyo- primero que nada dejame especificarte que serás la sirvienta especial de Natsu-sama y te vas a encargar de todo lo que él necesite- ese "todo lo que él necesite" resono por la cabeza de la chica- segundo yo seré tu superior y estaré a cargo de toda la casa, llevo dos años haciendolo y si te digo que vas a hacer algo lo vas a hacer- la chica asentía aunque aún le peturbaba esa regla- tercero no intentes escapar si te llegamos a encontrar yo misma me encargaré de asesinarte, lo demás te lo explicaré cuando lleguemos al hogar de la familia Dragneel.

El camino fue largo, al parecer el que iba a ser su nuevo hogar quedaba a las afueras de la ciudad en la que estaban, de vez en cuando volteaba a ver al pelirosa pero este sólo miraba perezosamente hacia afuera, observaba a la chica que estaba a su lado pero realmente no le prestaba atención, cuando el carruaje por fin paró virgo salió rapidamente abriendole la puerta a su señor, el chico salió de una vez y aspiro un poco de aire, Lisanna también salió y observo que el lugar donde vivia era una enorme mansión con unos inmensos jardines donde cualquiera se perderia, trago saliva en un tono audible mientras el señor empezaba a caminar hacia su mansión.

- Bienvenido Natsu-sama- tras entrar por la puerta otra chica de cabello rosado le hacia una leve reverencia.

- Meredy, lleva a la nueva y preparelan- comento el chico mientras subia por unas enormes escaleras que se dividan en dos, el tomo rumbo por la parte izquierda de las escaleras.

- como ordene- dijo mientra la otra chica de cabellos rosados le sonreia a Lisanna.

- Bienvenida espero que nos llevemos bien- comento ella mientras la chica asentía- Soy Meredy ¿cómo te llamas?- pregunto por lo que Lisanna suspiro.

- Me llamo Lisanna- Virgo entro en ese instante y tomo a la albina por la muñeca.

- ven, debes tomar un baño- Lisanna sólo se dejo llevar por ambas chicas quienes la adentraron a un cuarto bastante amplio donde habia una enorme bañera.

- al señor Dragneel le gusta que este lugar este limpió especialmente sus sirvientes- comento Meredy mientras la chica asentía- aunque el señorito parece no importarle como este todo- Lisanna la miró por un momento y proceso la información.

- ¿te refieres a Natsu?- pregunto ella inocentemente.

- Debes llamarlo Natsu-sama- le regaño Virgo con algo de paciencia después de todo la chica era nueva.

- oh mira tus manos- Meredy tomo una de las manos de la chica mientras Virgo empezaba a desvestirla.

- ¡Hey! yo me puedo bañar sóla- dijo ella con pena intentado que Virgo no terminara de quitarle sus prendas.

- Sólo por está vez te vamos a bañar, tenemos que revisar que no tengas alguna peste que pueda afectar al Señor y al señorito- comento Meredy mientras ella intentaba cubrirse más.

- Yo no tengo nada- su sonrojo y sus esfuerzos hacian que las dos pelirosadas sonrieran tiernamente.

- de verdad que tenías una buena vida antes- comento Meredy mientras Lisanna la miro confundida.

- se nota que no tuvo un pasado como el nuestro- Virgo le sonrió mientras ella se confundia aún más.

- ¿porqué lo dices?- pregunta ella mientras las dos le sonreian aún más.

- Tu piel delata que no acostumbras a trabajar bajo el sol por mucho tiempo- comento Virgo mientras Meredy asentia.

- y Tus manos sin ampollas dicen que no haz tenido que trabajar por horas extendidas- complemento Meredy.

- así que me delato sóla- Lisanna suspiró- ni sé como termine aqui- sus ojos se vidriaron amenazando con llorar.

- no llores... - virgo le abrazo mientras ella sólo intentaba no llorar.

- todos aqui tenemos un pasado algo tragico pero ya te vas a acostumbrar, además Natsu-sama no es tan cruel como crees- comento Meredy mientras Lisanna aún intentaba controlar sus lagrimas.

- pero aún así...- Virgo puso a la chica en la bañera, mientras ella lloraba había terminado de quitarle la ropa- Hey... -iba a comentar algo pero Meredy tomo una esponja y empezó a fregarle la espalda.

-¿sabes cocinar?- pregunto Meredy mientras Virgo tomaba otra esponja y le fregaba los brazos.

- Mi hermana me enseño un poco- comento ella mientras Meredy vertia un liquido sobre el cabello de la rubia y empezaba a masajearlo haciendo una espuma.

- Eso es bueno, a Natsu le gusta que sólo su sirvienta personal le cocine- comento virgo mientras tomaba un poco de agua y lo vertía sobre su cabeza.

- ¿y si no le gusta como cocino?- pregunto ella ya que después de todo aunque Mirajane le hibiera enseñado aún le costaba hacer algunos platillos.

- te enseñaré como le gusta- dijo Virgo mientras Meredy le pasaba una toalla a la chica.

- Gracias virgo-san- dijo la rubia mientras salia de la bañera y secaba su cuerpo, Meredy tomo unas ropas negras y blancas yq había por allí.

- creo que son de tu talla- comento la pelirosada mientras Lisanna asentía y tomaba la ropa y se la ponia.

Ahora la chica estaba vestida como una sirvienta más de la mansión, aún no le agrdaba la idea pero eso era mejor que estar en un burdel suspiro sonoramente mientras Virgo sólo le indico que la siguiera, ella asintió y se dirigieron a la cocina.

- Vamos a preparar algo para el señor Dragneel y Natsu-sama- comento la pelirosada mientras ella asentía.

- que te parece carne de rex con patatas en pure y algo de sopa de pollo y verduras- pregunto Meredy mientras traia algunas patatas.

- si creo que estaría bien- dijo virgo mientras le daba un cuchillo a Lisanna diciendole indirectamente que pelala algunas patatas.

La Chica se sento en una mesa y pelo de manera rapida siete patatas mientras tomaba algo de cilantro y lo cortaba en pedacitos y se aplastaba las patatas y lo revolvia con el cilantro, Meredy fue a la bodega donde guardaban la comida que necesitaba preservar, tomo algo de pollo y corto algunas verduras y lo mezclo todo con pollo mientras Virgo preparaba la carne.

Después de estar más de tres horas en la cocina las tres habían terminado, Sirvieron dos tandas de comida y Virgo le dio a uno a Lisanna y le indico como ponerlo en la mesa, entraron al comedor donde se encontraba Natsu apoyando su cara contra su mano y su codo en la mesa esperando a que le dieran su cena, se veia algo tranquilo, Lisanna se acerco temerosa y puso sus platos a un lado de él como le había indicado Virgo, luego hizo una reverencia y se retiro, él sólo la miro curioso y luego probo la comida.

Virgo había hecho lo mismo que Lisanna pero en un asiento vació, después hizo una leve reverencia y también se retiro, entraron de nuevo a la cocina y encontraron a Meredy sirviendo la comida que habían preparado en varios platos, Lisanna intuyo que se trataba de los otros sirvientes, logro contrar 10 platos.

- ¿hay tan pocos sirvientes aqui?- pregunto ella sentandose a un lado de Meredy.

- Bueno... si contamos a nosotras tres... están Hibiki, Cana, Jet, Droy, Sherry, Chelia y Millianna, todos trabajan en distintos trabajos- dijo Meredy mientras terminaba de servir, Lisanna miro los platos con bastante hambre, a pesar de haber comido un poco a escondidas mientras los preparaban tenía bastante hambre.

- juuuuu huele Rico- chelia entro en la habitación seguida de Sherry- ara ra ¿es la nueva?- pregunto mientra se sentaba al lado de ella.

- soy Lisanna y soy la nueva- comento ella con una sonrisa, Chelia se veia bastante adorable.

- Soy sherry- la chica de cabello rosa bastante fuerte algo cercano al rojo se sento al lado de su hermana.

- mucho gusto saludo ella mientras veia entrar a un chico de cabello castaño claro, ya lo había visto era el que había manejado el carruaje.

- Buenas noches damas- saludo de forma educada y sentandose a un lado de Sherry.

- Hola - saludo la albina mientras Hibiki le sonreia.

- ¿cómo te está llendo chica nueva?- pregunto mientras se reia suavemente.

- hasta ahora bien- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

- no me presente bien, Soy Hibiki y...-

- oh que hambreeeeeeee- solto uno de los dos chicos que pasaban por la puerta.

- lo sé, lo sé- comento el otro mientras se sentaban en la mesa también.

- Mira Jet... hay una cara nueva- dijo Droy mientras ambos la saludaban.

- Hola señorita- le saludaron mientras ella movio un poco la mano en modo de saludo.

- ¡QUIERO BEBER!- grito una voz en la puerta, Meredy sólo resoplo mientras traia una cerveza fria para la chica.

- Cana-san.. bebes demaciado- dijo Millianna a un lado de la chica.

- ya todos estamos reunidos- comento Virgo mientras todos empezaban a comer y beber, todos hablaban de forma graciosa, algunos preguntaban cosas a Lisanna y está respondia a sus preguntas.

Fue pasando una hora y todos terminaron de comer y fueron exahustos a sus habitaciones, se despidieron de la nueva deseandole suerte, ella suspiro de verdad podian ser un poco escandalosos pero no le molestaba mucho, Meredy la dirigia a su habitación cuando una voz se interpuso entre las dos.

-¿a dónde creen que van?- pregunto el pelirosado mientras salia de la habitación del baño sólo con una toalla.

- iba a mostrarle la habitación en donde iba a dormir su nueva sirvienta Natsu-sama- comento la pelirosada mientras Lisanna sólo miraba el torso desnudo del chico.

- Yo se la mostraré, vete a dormir Meredy- dijo el chico mientras ella aceptaba.

- buenas noches Natsu-sama, Lisanna-san- ella hizo una leve reverencia y se perdió por uno de los corredores dejando a la chica y a un Natsu semidesnudo allí, Lisanna sentía como su corazón daba fuertes palpitaciones.

- Sigueme- ella acepto y lo siguió mientras el entraba en una de las habitaciones, ella entro detras de él y el cerró la puertas, pudo notar como era un cuarto bastante lujoso con una cama matrimonial, su corazón seguia latiendo fuertemente ¿Acaso él iba a aprovecharse de ella?.

- etto... ¿porqué me trajo aqui?- pregunto nerviosa mientras el chico sólo suspiro.

- ya te dije... aqui vas a dormir- dijo el mientras se dirigia al closet y se ponia encima una de sus pijamas, Lisanna entendio en ese momento que ese era el cuarto de Natsu.

- pero... este es su cuarto y...- el chico se acercó bastante a ella y la tomo de la muñeca jalandola hacia una esquina de la habitación donde habia un pequeño mueble.

- ahí vas a dormir- la tiro unpoco brusco allí y le tiro una pequeña sábana- ella sólo lo miro algo curiosa.

- ¿porqué?- pregunto un poco enojada, levanto su mirada encontrando la de él, el sólo arrugo su frente y la volvió a tomar de la barbilla.

- ¿qué te dije de que me miraras así?- susurro mientras bajaba sus manos y apretaba un poco su cuello.

- no..- no pu... - se quejaba la chica intentando safarse de su agarre pero el era más fuerte que ella.

- te lo dire sólo está vez... a diferencia de la otra servidumbre de aqui, tu eres mia... eres mi esclava... ellos trabajan aqui por un pago a excepción de virgo y Meredy- Lisanna lo miraba a los ojos asustada, Natsu sonrió de lado por esto por lo cual dejo de apretar a la chica y la solto - vas a dormir aqui y me vas a servir sólo a mi ¿entendiste?- la chica había empezado a llorar lo cual provoco que Natsu le sonriera más.

- si...- dijo en un susurro lo suficiente alto para que él escuchara.

- si haces algo mal te castigaré, si haces algo bien te premiaré- sobo la cabeza de la chica y está sólo se paralizo ante el contacto.

- si...- volvió a decir suavemente, Natsu entro en su cama y estuvo sentando por un rato mirandola.

- desnudate- le pidió, ella se sonrojo al oir esto.

- pero-

-¿qué te acabo de decir?- pregunto con algo de enojo en su voz.

- si...- la chica se levanto y empezó a quitarse la ropa suavemente, el chico sólo sonreia mientras veia el cuerpo desarrollado de ella, tenía que admitir que había chicas con mejores cuerpos que el de ella pero su fina figura también era encantadora.

- así está bien, ahora duermete y no me despiertes hasta que amanesca- el apoyo su cabeza en la almohada, la chica se sento en aquel cojin llorando en silencio había sido ingenua al pensar por un momento que su vida aqui no sería tan mala, pero Natsu la había devuelto a realidad, ahora sólo le pertenecia a él y podia hacer lo que quisiera, incluso matarla, sus sollozos empezaron a subirse un poco.

- deja de llorar o te castigaré- dijo el chico molesto, ella intento calmarse pero aún así no podia, el chico intento ser paciente pero de verdad se estaba enojando.

pronto ella cayó en los brazos de morfeo, a decir verdad no había descansado bien los ultimos dias y hoy fue especialmente agotador, pero las lagrimas aún salían de sus ojos, Natsu vio como ella habia quedado en una posición bastante desfavorable así que se levanto y la arropo suavemente y limpió una lagrima que rodaba por su mejilla.

- haz venido a parar en el peor lugar posible niña- sonrió de nuevo y se dirigió a su cama, está vez si logro dormirse ya que ella ahora permanecia en silencio.

* * *

al fin hice un fic de FT!, bueno sólo tengo que decir que pense en la idea cuando hice un dibujo de Lisanna vestida de Maid, me gusto mucho y luego pense en una historia algo sadica(?), así que está historia podria tener algo de violencia(?)

espero les haya gustado, aunque sé que la Pareja NatsuxLisanna no le agrada a muchas personas pero está es mi favorita porque es realmente tierna , intentaré traer el cap lo más proximo que pueda.


End file.
